


The Poem of Everyone's Souls

by alesbiancoffeemachine



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: But Just A Little At The End They Find Each Other, I Repeat This Has Spoilers, If You Do Not Like OCs Do Not Read, If You Have Not Finished The Anime Do Not Read It, Light Angst, M/M, Major Spoilers, Or Read It But It Is Up To You, Original Character(s), Spoilers Of Episodes 21 to 24, This Is A Pair With An OC, This Is About Tao and A Character I Created, light cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesbiancoffeemachine/pseuds/alesbiancoffeemachine
Summary: Tao wants to have the life he dreamed of since he was 15
Relationships: Tao/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Poem of Everyone's Souls

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOO here i am once again, but this time bringing a story with an oc i got from my mind since i felt like Tao's character deserved to be more explored in the anime and also, because he needs some love he's actually not that...bad...i want to think.
> 
> ANYWAYYYYS hope you all like it :D

_8 years._

_It’s been 8 years since the last time we saw._

_But one thing I see,_

_And it’s that you haven’t changed at all since that time._

* * *

I never knew the reasons why Professor Zeeman created Angela and I. Never knew and never wanted to ask; I had plenty of opportunities during my life to visit him and just directly ask him. But it never was born in me; or maybe never wanted to hear the reasons.

I was fine thinking he did it because he felt alone.

I knew almost nothing about the Professor, or well, actually everything that it was on the database of the registers of Mars since most of the information got lost on Earth. The little about him that there was was that he had a partner that was declared as ‘lost’ during the big war on Earth and before the survivors (the privileged ones, because, let’s be real: there’s still people not only living on Earth but sent there as a “punishment” against the government) were transferred to Mars to build new lives.

The reports say he was sent almost by force here because the government wanted him to continue on AI researches. Maybe he didn’t want to come here. Maybe his real place was on Earth, with his partner and the scenery that he knew since he was born.

Maybe that’s why he created us. To not feel no longer alone in the crowd. And yes, the methods he used to create lives (‘played to be God’ says the media) weren’t the most convenient; but he was alone. Alone and with a broken heart.

And I don’t know I should feel happy or sad to say I know how that feels.

Since day one I put a foot on the outside people have always called me ‘the man with no emotions’. And maybe yes, I do not show them. After all I’m not entirely human. But that does not mean I don’t feel them.

Professor Zeeman created us to be able to live as human beings. To experience pain when we scratch our knees falling off a bike, to experience happiness when we see or hear something funny, to experience that rush of pleasure when we take a bite out of our favourite treat, to experience sadness when we see a sad movie.

To experience love when we found **that** person.

* * *

I met him when we both were still in high school. His name’s Lio; straight black hair, black eyes, white skin. Nothing else. A simple guy that could pass by as another that was “from here” -like my classmates used to say-; but he seemed he couldn’t do that.

He was born in the refugee camps on Earth and spent his first years of life going around that world that no one here already recognizes as a place alongside a mother that loved him dearly but left him in the middle of those years.

At that time, at the age of 15, he moved from Earth to Alba City thanks to a wealthy family that adopted him.

That first day of classes he introduced himself in class in a way no one was used to here: loud, cheerful and giving a smile that would calm and give trust to anyone.

He sat next to me and greeted me reaching his hand. I just looked at it and then continued to watch the front of the class.

  
  


_“You aren’t of those that speak a lot, aren’t you? Well, that’s no problem since I can talk for two...or that was what my mom used to say. Let’s have a great year together, classmate.”_ and finished the sentence smiling the same way he did moments ago.

I didn’t speak to him during the first month of classes, not even to ask him if I could borrow a pencil from him. I never wanted to do the works in pairs and would bring the assignments in group done by the next class without telling him of wanting to meet up. Always being an asshole, and that thought actually comes with me.

I thought he was going to leave sooner or later, everyone did that. He was going to hear the rumors about ‘Tao, the kid with no emotions’ or the ‘genius who can’t empathise with a person’ and look at my actions and do 1 plus 1.

But he didn’t.

He joined at lunch with me on the greenhouse far away from the school building every day. For one month. Two months. Three months.

  
  


_“Why do you keep doing this?.”_ Were the first words I ever spoke to him. I took him by surprise because he was rambling about how weird the ham tasted in the sandwiches here in Mars and left him with half speech on the mouth. I was waiting a sarcastic reply, a rapid response, maybe for him to continue with his rambling but he just...laughed. And not the kind of mocking laugh, but a genuine, **funny** laugh, if I can explain myself.

  
  


_“Doing what?.”_ Was his answer. I looked at him to see if he was taking it as a joke like the rest but in his face I just saw pure innocence and naivety.

  
  


_“You are telling me you really don’t know what are you doing?.”_ He just blinked at me while taking a slow bite of his ham sandwich.

  
  


_“I have not a single idea of what you are talking about.”_

  
  


_“You do realize you always hang out with the kid that no one wants to even come near to, right? If you want to be a normal teenager, you would want to stick out and be liked by everyone. By the stats you have everything to lose in terms of you social status in high school: you are adopted, from Earth, smart, you only talk about animes because that’s the only thing you seem do at home since you don’t like to go out and always hang around with one person at school and said person is me. I tell you now, if I ruin your popularity don’t tell me I didn’t warn you.”_

  
  


Again the funny laugh. What’s wrong with him.

  
  


_“And who said I wanted to be “normal” on the first place?. Why would_ **_I_ ** _care about being normal. I wasn’t born normal, nor by standards of society on Earth and the same will apply here. But, you know what? Fuck being normal; that’s just what adults tell us to do in order to make a society passive and easy for the government to control...or that was what my mom used to say. And after being inside a lot of places I know she was right. Nature is not normal, correct and less than perfect. The beauty of nature is that is unpredictable and imperfect and guess who are creations of nature? Us. So, why be normal when nature is not? I want to live my life as happy as I can and only one thing would stop me from it: the same nature I came from.”_

  
  


He looked at me and with half ham sandwich on the mouth gave me once again that smile like the first day.

I couldn’t win against his ideals, even if I wanted to start the discussion. So, that’s how I left it.

* * *

Since that day at the greenhouse we started to hang out outside of school (or more like he used to come to my apartment and interact with my AIs and sometimes take me to the roof during the night to watch the constellations).

We started doing school works together and discussed about the assignments during the classes.

One school year flew away and only being 16 years old we started to hang around during the holidays too. 

One morning I got up determined and just took a shower, changed my clothes and called a self-driven taxi to take me to his house.

Fair to say, I surprised him when he saw me on the living room of his house after his dad called him downstairs since there was ‘a friend from school that came to see him’.

He greeted me in his pajamas and usual straight black hair turned into a bird nest but he looked just as fresh as every time I saw him at school with the tidy uniform or outside my apartment waiting for me open with his well-combined clothes.

He always looked good.

He always looked nice.

He always looked **pretty**.

Want to know when I realised the things I were feeling for him was love? Well, according to my brain around the third week after our conversation on the greenhouse but according to my heart was as soon as he first put a foot in the classroom the first day of classes.

Yes, I was in love with Lio. And no, I couldn’t say to him even if I wanted to.

He was the first person that ever talked to me the same way the rest of my classmates talked to each other. His voice tone was never one if pity, sarcasm or profit; he just talked to me like he talked to the rest; he talked to me with **nature**.

And I felt that doing more of what I already did was going to break our relationship. The only one I ever had.

Or maybe that’s what I thought because that same day during the sunset, both sitting on the balcony of his room, surrounded by lots of succulents and a climbing plant of the wall he, very spontaneously, said:

  
  


_“I love you, Tao. And I know those are “adult words” but I have no other way to express the things I feel for you than with the word love. I truly love you, and nothing and no one will change it because it’s natural in me. My selfish time is up, I already got it out of my chest; just wanted you to know it.’”_ He said while never breaking eye contact and giving me that always comforting gentle smile (that was how I decided to call it). 

Next thing he asked me if wanted to have beef or salmon for dinner.

To which I answered I preferred chicken.

  
  


_“Well then, chicken will be.”_ Said while standing up from the wooden floor of the balcony and stretching his arms behind his back.

I got up from the floor too, but instead of following him downstairs in silence how we both were used to I turned him around and kissed him on the lips.

Unexperienced, short and with uncomfortable limb movements but with the hope that it could translate what my mind was thinking.

And it did, because when we parted our faces he was smiling and hugging me with all of his strength.

It felt **amazing**.

* * *

Last year of high school came, and with 17 and ready to face the “adult world” we started to talk about what to follow on college.

He was going to follow a career on political sciences. I was going to follow a career on medicine.

We both were pretty happy with our choices. In every sense.

Once graduated from high school Lio moved in to my apartment since it was going to be more practical with both colleges being very near from there and because we could see each other even if we were with exams. His parents really liked me and the idea of “someone just as compatible” to take care of him. There was when I learned about the days confinement he used to suffer because his mother would ‘speak too much’ to the guards and the punishment was to take away her son so ‘she could learn’; about the times he used to just hide on abandoned buildings and take care of the growing plants on their insides since ‘nature was taking its place again’; about the agony of losing the only person he ever trusted in hands of the depression; and about how he got the chance to trust again by being together.

He was truly something of nature itself. So imperfect yet so perfect.

I truly **love** him.

And, as always, if nature tried to kill the man the man killed nature.

* * *

When I started college this man, Schwartz, got close to me and started to make the our conversations around the fact I could make myself very rich and powerful if I let him use my intellect to take care of complexes researches about AIs and their effect on humans.

I knew were all of his intentions were going. I knew where my studies were going to be used for. And still accepted.

And I don’t know if it was because what he said, about the money and power, that lured me in, or because one night I returned from college and found him having coffee with Lio in our apartment.

I like to think it was the first thing.

Lio was making his usual jokes he learned from his mom’s friends on Earth and Schwartz had that smug look of someone who just discovered the weak point of a person. The look of a man capable of doing anything to get what he wanted. And his visit to our place was a silent warning of it.

**I like to think it was the first thing.**

And so I agreed; and since the moment I signed those papers I knew I could no longer turn myself back to the Tao I used to be.

To the Tao Lio once fell in love with.

* * *

At the middle of the first year of our college lives, one night I told Lio all the things that I agreed to, the intentions of Schwartz and what was in line if I refused to. He hugged me, kissed my forehead and told me:

  
  


_“I’m sorry I made you do this.”_

  
  


To next go sleep, wake up the next day do our daily routines and then come back with all that his stuff were gone from the apartment.

It was a silent goodbye.

His phone never answered my calls back, or the ones from his parents or college. No one knew where he went to but one thing was sure: he was not going to come back. And while everyone cried for his sudden leave on the open I got a condition where silent tears would randomly come out of my eyes in differents time of the day without me realizing.

But they stopped. At the age off 22 they finally stopped.

And that was thanks to music, because those sounds, melodies and rhythms actually made me cope with the fact that something was wrong inside me.

Something was wrong **with** me.

And now, with 25 and Schwartz trying to take the control of the government while trying to take me out of the picture, the only thing I could do was leak all the information collected on the five years I worked for him during college and make him pay, in some way, for all the horrors he made a lot of people go through.

Lio included.

* * *

I want to build the life I dreamed of since I was fifteen. One with just one man and a place we could call our own.

Talking with Angela that night at the hospital made me realize that. She was a great sister, a girl with a lot of love to get because she was someone that could return just as much.

She deserved a natural, happy life. Both of us.

The song ‘Mother’ gave me the last strength I needed to leave not only Alba City but Mars.

I also needed to free myself from my chains.

In one of those many talks Lio and I had at dawn after nights on love, he used to name a lot a place on Earth that his mom, and then him, visited a lot. It was a abandoned greenhouse 5 kilometers away from the camp they were at that used to be a very popular spot for couples before Earth got destroyed from the inside itself. He said his mother talked about just how pure and fresh the air felt inside the place even after the outside of it was reddish, dark and dusty.

  
  


_“My dream is to recreate that same greenhouse once we get a stable place. I know it won’t feel the same way like the one on Earth,”_ he said while laying on my chest and looking at the ceiling, _“and maybe, someday, if things on people’s minds on Mars change and they decide to visit the Earth again I could be able to take you there. After all, we have a long time to go.”_

* * *

After landing on Earth and taking directions from a very unique guide I reached the so-famous greenhouse that everyone here seemed to know (when I asked Ezekiel that I wanted to go there he looked at me with a shocked expression).

  
  


_“That place sure does has a story. It was very popular in this now nameless city way before even both of us were born, but these days people say it has a magical appeal to it. Due to the heavy pollution in the air and the fact sometimes it’s impossible to get out from the shelters the the bloody plants of that place continue to stay green as if they were planted just yesterday. No one knows why or how but we sure do love it. So now we just look at it from the outside and ask if someday this whole world would become what it once was.”_

  
  


_“Nature can destroy but also always takes back the space once was its. No matter the time or the circumstances.”_ Were the only words I said to him.

  
  


After Ezekiel left me on the place I entered the glass door and was met with a whole house made out of glass walls which were entirely covered of plants of every variety, with or without flowers. It was nothing like what would imaginate from the outside.

In the middle of the space -that seemed like a living room- a coffee table with a few, simple elements: a cup of tea on one side in front of an empty chair by the right side and a cup of coffee on the left side being in front to a man that looked with a gentle smile to the roof covered on white jasmines.

  
  


_“See? I told you some day the people of Mars would be able to visit this place,”_ while turning his always gentle smile, the same smile he has been giving me since we were fifteen, on my direction., “ _and I’m glad you were the first one...Tao_.”

  
  


I do not supports the methods Professor Zeeman used to be able no longer feel alone. But also I wouldn’t know what to do if I no longer could be able to see the person I loved.

So, while walking to take a seat on the table I thought once again:

_‘Maybe, after all this time, we will be able to build the life the fifteen-years-old wanted to.’_


End file.
